of milk and mistakes
by babybluepineapple
Summary: A pre-series flick about Neals capture. I do not own whitecollar FINISHED!
1. Neal is out of milk

Hey guys this is my first fan fic ever! Its preseries and involves Neal's capture, if you could, please pay close attention and tell me all of my mistakes in a review. Thanks.

* * *

"Neal, we're out of milk," yelled Mozzie from kitchen.

Me, Kate, and__Mozzie had just finished a so-so heist, and were sleeping in some crappy hotel in Cleveland.

I mean I love the guy he's my best friend, but _**come on**_ he _**never**_ gave me Kate and I our own room.

I groaned, unhappily awoken by my best friend.

I stretched my muscles out, weary and soar.

Rolling over I came face to face with Kate, leaning in, and waiting for a morning kiss.

"You should probably go buy some more milk babe." She murmured. "I'd like at least 1 real breakfast, before you drag me off on the run again."

I instantly felt regret. Was Kate unhappy with our life? Did she want something I couldn't give her?

But Kate me 1 of her 1st class grins and kissed me on the cheek, letting me know all was well.

With a sigh I heaved myself up into sitting position, running my fingers through my hair.

"Neeeaaaalllll." Mozzie's whiny voice caught my attention again, and I slid back down, resting my head on a pillow.

"Go get the god damn milk yourself Mozzie!" I finnaly screamed, when I heard Mozzie's footsteps coming my way.

I was totally exhausted from last night's heist, and the last thing I needed was to go out into the public eye with a woozy mind.

"I should and I could, but it's not my house, and there-for not my problem." He said leaning up against my bed frame, looking down at me.

"Yet _**we're**_ out of milk." I mumbled rolling out of bed. I gave a mumbled "fine." any ways and grabbed a fresh set of clothes.

Our hotel room wasn't really all that shabby I observed, as climbed into the shower. I was just to tense to appreciate it.

But the cool water brought my senses back to life and soon I was ready to go, my mind alert and running once again.

I strolled out of the bathroom, through the bedroom, and into the kitchen were Kate was waiting for me.

"Thanks babe." She said, as I walked past her.

"No problem." I murmured stopping and grabbing her waist and pulling her close to me.

Sometimes Kate and I take a moment and just, ya know, stare into each others eyes. Kind of lame, we know, but we enjoyed our movie moments.

And we _**were **_having one of those moments until Mozzie walked right between us and told me with his mouth full to "Get 2% this time."

I swear that guy has no romance in him at all.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." I said pushing him away, and giving Kate a little peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you guys in 5." I promised, and headed for the door.

I heard the door click and gave a smug smile, as I lifted Mozzie's wallet from my pocket.

I checked it's contents as I headed down the hall, fingering the two 20's.

A little chuckle escaped my lips as I heard Mozzie swear behind me.

Picking up speed jogging down the hall, I slid into a closing elevator, and then melted into bust streets of the city.

* * *

Please, Please PLEASE review my fan fic EVER and I will love you if you tell how it is.  
I'm not sure if i'm doing this right, or if its any good, or if I should even go on.  
Please tell me, thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Peter finds a mistake

Of course. Of course, Caffrey had to play out this con in Cleveland- IN JANUARY!

The snow drifts on the side walks were so stinkin' tall sometimes you had to walk into the street to get around them.

I mean, what happened to L.A., or even San Diego?

"Boss…." One of my probies started, eyeing the dark clouds heading our way.

"Shut-up Holmes." I warned, not in the mood for the prissy, rich boy whining. "Unless you plan on trying to hail a cab in this crap we're walking to the museum."

"What ever works boss." Was all I managed to get from his mumbles but I decided to leave it-we had more important things to do.

We rounded a corner a few blocks later and walked

"This is were the security cameras saw him." I said, side-stepping a little so I was in the right place."But they never saw him exiting-"

"So we need to find out how many other exits there are." Finished my probie, all business now.

"Yep." I murmured realizing that it might be harder to track Caffrey than it had been to convict him- and that had taken some time.

The agents got to work, and in a few hours they found themselves huddled around a security tape.

"He went out the fire ecscape, climbed the fence, and took of in the broad day light." Peter growled.

How could Caffrey get away like that? 4 years of tracking and digging, and I let him _walk_ away from a con, let him sneak out the back?

He'd made a mistake though, letting the cameras see him now all we really had to do were prove the bonds fake.

"Get those bonds to the lab." I stated. Then, grabbing my probie, I stalked out of the biulding into the cool evening air.


	3. Neal is found

Why was I out at 10:30 at night again?

Oh yeah, my girlfriend wanted _breakfast._

And why was I freezing my ass of?

That's right, I was in _Cleavland._

It wasn't really all that bad though, I mean, it was cold and slush was falling from the sky, but when I got back Kate and Mozzie would be packed, and ready to leave for San Diego.

I dodged a big pile of slush, that was laying in the sidewalk, decided to head through the snow free ally.

I mean, it wasn't a little dark ally, where creepos hide, or anything. Just an ally way.

I walked through, and rounded the corner to find myself right in front of a little grocery store.

I headed in, walked over to the refrigerators and wanked out a gallon of skim, (just for Mozzie) without really looking at the store.

But when I turned around I found myself face to face, with the second smartest man I know, Agent Peter Burke.


	4. Peter visits the lab

Here it is, sorry if you had to wait!

* * *

Did you know that Cleavland is a big place?

Well it is.

And do you know how many security cameras it has?

A lot.

Me and my team had been stuck in the little tech room for hours, trying to catch even the smallest glimpse of Caffrey, and we were all fairly irritated by now.

"You guys," I announced standing up, "I'm going for a drive, to see if there is news about the bonds. Call me if you find anything." I commanded

I got a few replies, and satisfied, I headed for my car.

By the time I reached the lab it was almost 10:00, and I was ready to claw somebody eyes out, but I climbed out of the car anyways, and trudged through the parking lot, fighting the snapping wind every step of the way.

The little building itself was quite sophisticated, and it was full of those nerdy I-Could-Kill-You-With-A-Pen type of people, but none of this bothered me, as I headed for the lab.

"My name is Agent Burke. I'm here to see some bonds." I told the a red head in a lab coat.

"Down that hall to the left." She chirped, not looking up from her file.

I followed her directions, and thought about the affect this could have on my case.

_'Is it his work?' _That's all I would have to ask, and then I could take, and chase the kid down.

I stepped into a dark room, and was instantly surprised.

I found no one there but a tall, black clad girl, who couldn't have been more than 25, and I could hardly see the floor for all the junk and files that were strewn about.

"Can I help you?" The goth girl asked, her vice polite and controlled, but her dark kohl rimmed eyes busy, under her thick, black bangs.

I'm looking for Dr. Pierrette?" I stammered, uncomfortable in the dark, crowded room.

"Well you found her, now I'm kind of busy, so unless this is important...." She let the thought go, once again distracted by her work.

I found it hard to believe that this young, messy, rebellious girl came so highly recommended by the NY-PD, but I forced out my question any ways.

"I'm here to look at some supposedly forged bonds, do you have them ready?"

_Finally, _I thought, as I saw her jerk her eyes up, and look at me with amazement.

"Oh," she squeaked, "I've been waiting for you, these bonds are amazing. I almost didn't catch the flaw!"

My heart thumped at her words, _Is there really a flaw?_

This could seal the case!

"Let me see." I commanded, part of my brain yelling at me for my bad manners, but the other half not caring.

"Fine Mr. Pushy," she sang, unaffected by my words, "come over her and look at the upper right hand corner.

I did as I was told, looking down at the squiggly lines.

"These ones here," she pointed, "The ink is blurred, and THAT is a thumb print."

She could have grown a third foot at that moment, and I wouldn't have been more amazed.

This girl pretty much just sealed the case!

"I'll need a copy of this, and I'll need it sent to my office." I clipped.

She got this shocked look on her face, like I slapped her or something, and then she started to giggle.

"Don't you want to see the rest?" _Thees more?_

"Show me."

"Here, here, here, and here. These spots are all fingerprints, so if you find me a guy, I'll tell you if its his work."

"Now can you send it to my office and make a file?" I asked, very jittery to be going all of the sudden.

"Yes Sir!" She shouted in a low, military like voice, but then she giggled and started to strip off her rubber gloves.

"You're copy's and the counter by the door, and it'll be at your office in 5." Wow what a help full little weirdo I had found.

"Thank you Dr. -"

"Lin."

"What?"

"My names Lin."

"Oh, well thank you, Lin." I corrected and started to walk out of the building.

I heard her shout behind. "Bye, Mr. Pushy."

But I ignored her, as I stepped out out into the cool air.

* * *

Once again, I was just sitting there, while my criminal was out planing/doing who-knows-what!

_I should probably call El, she might- _But my cell phone cut of the thought, and I reached down to pick it up.

"Agent Burke. How can help you." I said, out of habit, not even looking to see who it was.

"Boss, we found him! He cut through an alley, and he's in that little corner store RIGHT NOW!"

"Were?"

"On first and west."

"Meet me down there."

"With who?"

"Everyone." Then I shoved the phone back into my pocket, and spun my car round.

I ran over every possible scenario in my head, and every possible outcome, then I thought about what I knew about Neal Caffrey.

Basically a pacifist, a total genius, cocky.

It all ran through my mind hen I saw that little store.

I slowed, and slammed to a stop in the parking lot.

_Carefully, _I warned myself, but I couldn't help but be a little jittery.

I pushed open the double doors and scanned the room.

There were so many possible exits that a man like Neal could take advantage of.

But I walked up to him anyways, and stood right behind him, as he grabbed a carton of milk.

He turned, but as soon as he saw me his body went rigid, and his eyes filled with shock.

"Neal Caffrey your under arrest."

* * *

I'm sill working on more I just can't decide were I want the chase to end!  
I hoped you like it, please review no matter what you think, though! :)

-babybluepineapple


	5. Neal gets chased

I just want to point out that Cleavland does NOT have a subway system, but when I was writing this it was the only thing that came to mind. sorry to anybody who might be bothered by this flaw.

* * *

Agent Peter Burk, my own personal stalker, was looking me in the eye.

"Neal Caffrey your under arrest." He stated, in a monotone voice, as if he did this everyday.

_Calm down Neal, you can outsmart him._ I knew I could, though. The question was if I would

I tried to wipe the shock off my face, and replace it with an innocent, what-are-you-talking-about-? look, but Peter just gave me his don't-give-give-me-that-look look.

I looked around the store as quickly as I could, and decided that since all the windows were locked against the cold, my best bet would actually be the front door.

"Hands behind your back!" I flashed my eyes back to his face.

Instead I put my hands up in the universal 'I surrender' gesture.

Then I started to circle him slowly, as if I were walking towards him, but Peter was smarter than that and, saw what I was doing.

"No Caffrey! Stop." he yelled reach for me.

But I skilfully ducked, and spun on my heals, towards the front of the store.

I looked back over my shoulder, and threw that gallon of milk into his gut, forcing him to stop.

"He's heading for the door!"

It took me half a second to realize this voice as not Peter's, and it dawned on my that there was back-up.

_Damn it Neal, _I scolded myself, _how could you be so stupid?_

I did another double take of the room, and headed for the bathroom.

_'This one was to close, Neal. Next time -'_

A massive force rammed into my side just then, and threw me into the closest rack, sending Swiss cakes and potato chips everywhere.

I sat there stunned, _what the hell?_

But I forced myself to try and get up, only to find that I was pinned down, with my face shoved in to a box of Twinkies.

"Lets try this one more time, shall we?" Now that was Peters voice, right in my ear.

"Neal Caffrey, you are under arrest."

I felt cool the cool metal of handcuffs tighten around my left wrist.

"You have the right to remain silent_," click_"everything you say can, and will be used against you in the court of law."

Peter's hand squeezed my right wrist and pulled it behind my back.

"You have the right to an attorney," _click _"if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you."

With that have been said Peter wanked me to my feet, and looked me in the eye.

"Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"What?" I said, knowing it would irritate him. "Me? Uh, no, I wasn't listening. Do you thing you could do it over or something?"

I looked up at the taller man, and flashed one of my charming smiles.

"Shut-up, Caffrey." he said and walked me outside.

I glanced over my shoulder, and saw that we had left a wave of destruction in some poor guy's store.

"You know, we should probably stay, and help this guy clean up, I mean your tackle alone knocked over that whole row, and -"

"Please, just stop talking. Okay?"

Satisfied that I had gotten his attention, I nodded my head, and dramatically clamped my lips shut.

"Holmes?" I watched as Peter called into the mass of cops, and agents.

A short kid in an expensive suit hurried to Peter's side. "Yes, sir?"

"Take Caffrey to the transport, I'm going to call Hughes."

The younger man nodded, and grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Come on." He said and started to pull me into the crowd.

I couldn't let that happen, so I started the most distracting conversation I could.

"I love your shoes, man." I stated looking down in wonder.

They were actually disgusting for how much they were worth, but he looked down just like I knew he would.

"Really? I think the-" he started to say something, but I cut him off.

I twisted my arm, and jerked my elbow up, so that it loosened his grip.

Then I started to run.

Did you know that having your hands cuffed behind your back slows you down?

Well, guess what? They do.

But I ran any ways, heading away from the mass of law enforcement.

I crossed the street, almost getting nailed by a little Chevy, and dove into one of those fancy restaurants.

I ran straight through, colliding with a waitress and shoving a man in a tux to the side.

The back door was one of those salon-style ones, and I threw myself threw them, diving into an outdoor bar.

Ignoring the shocked faces,I ran over to the little railing surrounding the fancy tables.

It was way to high to jump, so I just flipped myself over, and ended up colliding face first with the filthy pavement.

_Get up, Get up, Their coming! _I yelled at my self, when I heard more ruckus in the restaurant.

I struggled to my feet, staggered through the stand till traffic, towards the subway system.

I took the stairs 4 at a time, flying down them.

When I reached the bottom I attempted to escape the chaos by diving into the abandoned women's restroom.

It was unbelievably filthy, but I stepped into one of the stalls anyways, and tried to slow my breathing.

_In, out, in, out. they won't find you Neal. Just be quite._

I toyed with the idea that I might be going crazy, as I kept talking to myself in the third person, but I let the thought go as I heard a sudden crashing noise on the other side of the wall.

"Were the hell did he go!" Poor Peter, he really was a smart guy, but no one can beat Neal Caffrey.

I almost wanted to congratulate him on how close he came. Almost.

All I could do now was wait though, so I settled in and started to work on the handcuffs.


	6. Peter waits

Once agian, Cleveland has no subway system, and I just realized that I slipped up and went into thrid person somewhere in chapter 2, so sorry. :)

* * *

"Neal Caffrey you're under arrest."

How many times had I dreamt of saying that?

Probably too many, but that wasn't the point.

Finally, finally it was happening, and I would be able to move on with my life.

I saw him stiffen, and then I saw the panic enter his eyes, as they quickly swept the room.

I couldn't let him find an exit, there was too much of a chance he'd escape, so I forced his attention back to me.

Hands behind your back." I commanded, still watching his eyes.

He looked back up at me, his eyes suddenly calm, and innocent looking.

He decided to ignore my command, and raised his hands, still holding the jug of milk, to show he meant no harm.

With his raised hands, he took slow deliberate steps in my direction, but when he didn't stop at my side, I understood what he meant to do.

"No Caffrey!" I shouted, diving for his hand. "Stop."

But the young man was too quick for me, and dodged me, then spun around me sprinting for the exit.

He threw a look over his shoulder, and tossed the gallon into my arms, causing me to fall back.

"He's heading for the door!" Holmes slid into view, and blocked the front door for me.

_Way to go, Probie! _I thought proudly, as I watched Caffrey slide to a halt, and then spin 90 degrees towards the bathroom.

_Yeah, right. _He thought he could run right past me, break a window 5 feet up, and crawl through before I grabbed him?

I launched myself at him, causing us both to go flying into some display.

I quickly pinned him down, but he gave me no resistance a first.

Finally he gave a lame attempt to crawl to his, but I held him down and reached for my handcuffs.

"Let's try this one more time, shall we?" I whispered in his ear, just a little smug.

Then in my official FBI voice I continued.

"Neal Caffrey, you are under arrest."

I slung my handcuffs around his left wrist.

"You have the right to remain silent_," _I clicked it shut and continued, "Everything you say can, and will be used against you in the court of law."

Then I grabbed his right wrist and pulled towards me to meet his left, and slipped the cuff onto it.

"You have the right to an attorney," I tightened the cool metal around his thin wrist, "if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you."

I stood then, and pulled him with me.

"Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"What?" He glanced up at me as if I were a stranger. "Me?" he continued, babbling." Uh, no, I wasn't listening. Do you thing you could do it over or something?"

_Let's go with something_. I thought; ready to knock the teeth out of his dazzling smile.

But all I said was "Shut-up, Caffrey." and led him outside.

He tugged on his cuffs, and tried to turn around.

"You know, we should probably stay, and help this guy clean up, I mean your tackle alone knocked over that whole row, and -"

_As If_. Couldn't he just be quite? I was working, for Christ's sake, and he had just been arrested, did he even have a serious side?

"Please, just stop talking. Okay?" I asked, knowing it would be taken as rhetorical.

He nodded seriously, and with a kid-like-quality shut his lips.

"Holmes?" I shouted, itching to inform my boss of my great feat.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, emerging out of the mass of people outside the little store.

"Take Caffrey to the transport, I'm going to call Hughes."

I walked away, and pulled out my phone.

I started to dial, when I heard a frantic scream.

I spun, and caught sight of Holmes holding his shoulder, and Neal Caffrey trying to dodge a little car.

_What the hell Holmes?!? _I thought, as I rammed my phone into my pocket, and sprinted for the rode.

How could he, have gotten loose?

I could tell he hadn't been hit, and even though he cradled his shoulder, it wasn't really hurt either.

I dove through the heavy traffic, and followed Caffrey into a big diner.

Men, and women were huddled against the walls, trying to stay out of the way of the commotion, but I still ended slamming the bathroom door in some guys face.

"GO, GO, GO!" I screamed, and ran out onto the patio.

I caught sight of Neal jumping into the subway, and I chased after him.

After vaulting the little fence, I ran into the street, but a taxi cut me off.

"FBI!" I screamed, and pushed my through the busy streets.

By the time I had reached the subway, my criminal was no where in sight.

"Which way did he go?" a panting police officer joined my side.

"I have no idea." I stated, and then jogged down the stairs.

"Spread out!" said the police chief, directing his men down all the tunnels.

"Someone stop all the trains!" I heard a man yell, but I shook my head at him.

"He won't be on any of the trains." I told them.

"How do you know?"

"He doesn't have his girl, or his loot." How stupid could they be? "He's still here."

Without looking to see if they cared, I head for the bathroom.

"Holmes!" I shouted, as I walked. "What was that?"

"I, uh, well, he, um....." He looked ashamedly down at is shoes.

"That's what I thought. You're off this case."

He froze in place, staring at me with his jaw dropped.

I kept walking though; I couldn't deal with him right now.

Me, and a few of my other agents tore the bathroom apart, but we found nothing.

"Were the hell did he go!" I finally shouted, fed up with the whole situation.

"I don't know sir." said a weary police officer, sitting down on the bathroom counter.

"I'm going." I said, as I headed for the door.

But when I exited, instead of heading up the stairs into the frigid night air, I strolled farther into the tunnels.

Finally I sat down on a bench, and waited.

I didn't know what I was waiting for, but I knew I was ready for anything.

* * *

I want to thank GummieBear37 for helping me with these last 2 chapters, and remind you all that I am addicted to reviews.


	7. Neal calls Kate

I sat there for ever, let me tell you, waiting for a chance to slip out.

I mean, I couldn't just walk out of the stall, while other women wee in the bathroom, you know?

So I waited, and waited, and waited.

After an hour of an hour or so of fidgeting, I gave up on trying to pick my handcuffs.

Instead, I had settled for twisting my arms at a bunch of odd angles, till my hands were resting in front of me, instead of behind me.

Then I had tried to rearrange my jacket so it covered the cuffs, but ended up crossing my arms in a pathetic fashion.

Oh well.

I poked my head out of th stall, checking to make sure the bathroom was empty, then I darted out.

The subway was busy, so I just kind of merged in with a large group of people, and headed deeper into the sub way.

Sticking close enough to the group of college boys to look like I belonged, but not to close to creep them out I tried to find a pay phone.

It worked for awhile, and then I saw my pay phone and I veered off.

I uncomfortably walked away, feeling very venerable all by myself, but soon I was inside the little booth, and I felt a little bit better.

I had difficulty grabbing Mozzie's wallet without flashing my handcuffs, and then I had to dial the phone in an very awkward position.

But when it started ringing, I tucked it under my chin, and prayed that one of them would pick up.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring. _

What would I do if they didn't pick up?

But I didn't have to worry long.

"Neal?" Kate's worried voice reached me, out of breath.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yea, of course, were are you?"

"I can't tell you, cause I'm in a bit of hurry, but I need to talk to Mozzie.

"Okay." I heard her hand cover the phone, "He wants to talk to you."

The phone was jostled a little bit, and I heard it switch hands.

"Hey Neal, what's going on?"

"Listen, Mozzie, I need you to take Kate and get out of here as soon as you can."

"Okay, were should we pick you up?"

"Don't worry about me Moz, I'll find you, but the FBI is close Mozzie, and I need you and Kate out of here."

I took in a breath, about to say more when a firm hand grasped my shoulder.

"And Mozzie," I finished, not needing to turn to know it was Agent Burke. "Tell Kate I love her."

I dropped the phone then, not feeling like twisting my shoulder to hang it up.

"OK Peter," I said, turning and offering him my already cuffed hands. "Take me away."


	8. Peter wins the game

I got tired of just sitting and waiting, so I started wandering the tunnel system looking for Caffrey.

But then I got tired of randomly walking around the subway alone, so I had decided to call my wife.

"El sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Pete, whats up?" She was such a kind woman, always patient and interested with my work.

"I caught Neal Caffrey, but he escaped, now I'm aimlessly wandering the filthy subway of Cleavland."

And, oh yeah, I'm kind of in a bad mood.

"Well, where do you think he is?"

_I wish I knew. _"I'm hoping he's still here, but I'm not sure."

"Well then, I'm going to hang up, so you can get to finding my replacement, okay?"

"Oh, El honey, you know that-" I started to protest her say on my obsession with my work, but she didn't let me finish.

"Yeah, I know, now get to work." I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

I hung up, and stopped walking to put my phone in my pocket.

_Could this go on forever? _I certainly hope not.

I was exhausted, and I probably needed to shower real bad.

_Oh well._ I thought, leaning up against the dirty wall.

I needed to find Neal Caffrey, and I hoped I was going to find him tonight.

I swiped the subway one more time, looking for the lean, well-dressed young man.

My heart tottered, when I actually saw him, standing awkwardly in a phone booth.

_How did I miss that? _I scolded myself lightly, kind of upset that I didn't see him walk in.

But I immediately got over it as I looked at him closely.

His slacks, and shirt were wrinkled, and his jacket was scrunched up between his arms.

_He's still wearing his cuffs! _I shouted in my head, before I briskly started to walk towards him.

Would he run? If he did, I was sure I could get him again.

The subway would be an easier place to chase him, than the late night traffic.

I stepped up behind him, and took a deep breath.

"Listen, Mozzie, I need you to take Kate and get out of here as soon as you can."

_Poor kid. _I thought, _He's so responsible with that girl._

"Don't worry about me Moz," He said responding to something his partner-in-crime said. "I'll find you, but the FBI is close Mozzie, and I need you and Kate out of here."

I briefly wondered if she appreciated all that he did for her, the I reached out, and sat my hand firmly on Neal's shoulder

I felt him stiffen, but he didn't turn, and he didn't flinch.

_Brave. _I added it to my mental list of facts about Neal.

"And Mozzie," he finished, his voice very sad. "Tell Kate I love her."

He really is a good kid, he just made a few mistakes, I reminded myself.

But I tried to put on my official face when he turned, ready to send an upper cut to his jaw if necessary.

He simply dropped the phone then, very out of character for him, and turned towards me, hands raised.

I had braced myself, but I was still very surprised when I saw the sympathetic look on his face.

"OK Peter," He sighed, practically shoving his hands into my face. "Take me away."

I nodded, and looked him up and down.

He had his arms twisted in some unfriendly looking form.

"That hurts doesn't it?" I asked, indicating his crooked shoulders.

"Yea, but I'm fine."

He obviously wasn't though, because when I steered him away from the phone booth, my hands still placed on his shoulder, I heard a sadly contained gasp.

"OK, come here." I said, with a sigh.

He just looked up at me, with one of those I-Swear-I-Didn't-Do-Anything glances, though.

I almost had to contain a giggle, seeing him get so defensive at being wrongfully accused.

"I mean the cuffs, Caffrey." I stated, waiting for him to loosen up his posture.

He gave a little 'OH', and extended his arms a little bit.

I chuckled, giving up on my FBI face totally, and reached for his right wrist.

"You better not move, Caffrey, or there will be hell to pay." I instructed, all humor drained from my voice.

He nodded, then added, "I won't."

Satisfied I quickly unlatched it and spun it around to his back, to where I had originally placed it.

"How's that?" I asked, suddenly shocked at how quickly I had trusted the conman.

"That's perfect, thank you Peter." He said, in his politely controlled voice.

I wondered, as we slowly made our way to the subway opening, were this polite side went when he was robbing people blind.

_ Maybe he has Social Identity Syndrome._

I pondered this aimlessly, knowing it wasn't true. there was only one Neal Caffrey in the world, and it was a better place because of it.

* * *

Sooooooooooooooooo, what do ya think?  
I kind of got lazy with this one, so I'm not really sure how good it is, but if you tell me what you think I'll wish you a happy New Year!  
Yeah, Cleavland still has no subway, I still don't own White Collar, Neal is still fictional, blah blah blah

P.S. How would you feel about me taking this story all the way to Neal's sentience? REVIEW!


	9. Neal gives up

OK, so thank you every one who is taking their time to read this, and I want to point out that in my head Neal has some serious ADHD, so keep that in mind  
ENJOY!

* * *

I hate sitting still, and I always have.

I hated it when I was a hyper little trouble maker in grade school.

I hated it when I was a troublesome punk in Jr. High.

I hated it when I was a smooth talking, polite, flirting genius of a high school student.

And I hate it now as the world's most devious conman.

I had used that energy though, my whole life.

I used it to stay optimistic around my abusive father, I blamed my adolescent crimes on it, I shouldered my way through college with it, and now I used it to keep me going in the con game.

Well right _now_ I was trapped in some little cement room chained to the wall.

I was tapping my foot wildly, but that did nothing to ease the panic I felt.

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. _I hummed to myself, just like I used to when I was little.

_There's nothing to be scared of, Neal, they won't hurt you here. _And I was pretty sure they wouldn't either.

I looked up at the guards who were slouching up against the wall talking about their kids, or something.

They didn't look like the violent type, just family guys trying to pay the bills.

My situation wasn't all that bad, I told myself.

I mean, yea I was pretty certain I was going to jail, but it if I did, it would be the super max, and as far as prisons went, that was a safe place to be.

And yea the only time I would be seeing Kate in the next 6 years or so would involve a piece of bullet proof glass, and a telephone, but she was safe.

So really, as far as being arrested goes, I thought I was doing pretty well.

Then Peter Burke walked in.

Wouldn't this guy just hit the road?

"So Caffrey," He asked walking up. "How does it feel?"

I thought about telling him to go to Hell, but I decided against it.

_I think I might like him. _The thought came out of no where, but I figured it was true, in a fatherly sort of way.

I mean, he was only doing his job his job when he arrested me, and he's only ever hit me once, which compared to my real father wasn't to bad at all.

So in response to his question I went with sarcasm, which never failed me.

"Well it's kind of hard, leaning up against the cement and all, and these chains are way less comfortable than yours."

He looked down at me with real sympathy in his eyes then, and I felt kind of bad.

"Neal," He said, and I realized that he had never called me Neal before.

"I need you to listen okay? If you confess to me now, I can take your sentence down to four years, do you understand that?"

I blinked at him. Was he serious? Four years? That was more than a deal, that was a miracle.

I swallowed, opened my mouth, and then shut it.

I was so unsure right then that I felt like a child.

I hadn't been planning on pleading guilty, even though it was obvious that I was caught.

I mean, I just wasn't the kind of guy that fessed up, ya know?

And how did I know they would really cut me a deal?

Peter could be lying like a dog, and then were would I be?

Was it even-

"Hey!" Peter's stern voice forced me to look up again.

I was totally lost in thought, so when I did look up, I probably had a retarded look on my face.

"Yeah?" I asked, not even thinking about my response.

"Caffrey," He whined getting frustrated.

"I'm trying to help you, so can you put forth a little effort?"

My head nodded, but I was still thinking about weather or no I could trust him so I guess the answer was really no.

He shook his head, and gave a big weary sigh.

I tried to focus, I really did, but I don't do well in these kinds of situations.

Peter gave up on that approach, and walked over to the guards.

He whispered something in their ears, and they left the room, leaving me and my captor their all alone.

_Is this legal? _I didn't think so, but I didn't have much room to talk, so I let it go.

Peter huffed, and settled down on the floor across from me.

"So Neal, listen, if you confess to me I can make sure you get a deal, alright?"

He said it slowly, as if he _were _talking to a child.

He was waiting for me to answer, but I still wasn't sure, so I went with another idea.

"What are the charge exactly?" I questioned, seriously.

"Bond forgery, evading capture, and trespassing."

"And are you sure I'll only get four years?"

He looked at me, considering his answer.

"If you confess, you will." He finally allowed, looking totally honest.

I took a deep breath, my heart pounding.

_Should I do it?_ I wasn't sure.

I went to run my fingers through my hair, a nervous habit I have, but the chains clanked heavily against the wall stopping the action.

I dropped them into my lap, and slammed my feet onto the ground in frustration.

"Breath Neal." Peter suggested, in an authoritative voice.

I did as I was told, looking down at the cold floor.

"Now, if you arn't going to tell me I'm going to have to leave." He warned.

I looked up at him worriedly, not wanting to be left alone in this little piece of Hell.

He started to get up then, but I made my decision quickly.

"Wait! Peter," I shouted, stopping him. I sucked in a really deep breath and held onto the FBI agents gaze.

"I did it." I whispered, praying I had done the right thing.

Peter nodded, and he smiled down at me.

"Thank you Neal, I'll make sue they give you four."

And with that he left me anyways, sending in a new batch of guards.

* * *

Remember, I love reviews, and I really want to know what you think, good or bad.


	10. Peter makes a deal

"Now, if you aren't going to tell me I'm going to have to leave." I warned, looking down at Neal.

_NO! Caffrey, his name is Caffrey. _I told myself, irritated

I couldn't believe I had fallen under the con-mans charm.

And now here I was sitting here with a convict, trying to help him.

Great, just great. And he wasn't even appreciating it!

I glanced back over at the young man.

He really was young, he was only a kid, and he had so much to deal with.

_It's his fault. _I reminded myself, as I climbed to my feet.

"Wait!" Neal's worried voice rang out in the cement room.

"Peter," He continued, but stopped and looked into my eyes with a strong determination.

"I did it." the whisper sounded ominous in the quake of his shout.

Had he really said it?

I was pretty sure, and now we would both be better off.

I nodded at him and tries to give him my most reassuring smile.

But I had work to do now, so I walked out quickly, leaving those bright blue eyes all alone.

I walked out, and flagged in the new guards, who looked way to young to be dealing with Neal Caffrey.

I rounded the corner, and entered the judge's quarters.

They were going over all the court stuff, which I was never very good with, but I needed to tell them about his confession.

"Dr. Pierrette would you-" I broke off whatever the prosecutor was saying when I walked in.

"Agent Burke! How nice to see you." said the judge leaning over his desk to shake my hand.

I shook hi s hand and nodded, but I looked over at Lin as I said "Hello."

"I see you've already met Helen Pierrette, our forensic scientist."

I almost gagged when I heard my little geniuses full name.

She put a warning look on her face daring me to say something.

"Yes sir, I've already worked with _Helen."_I said, exaggerating her real name.

She shoot me a nasty look, but it was hard to take her seriously in her Batman T-shirt and leather pants, when we surrounded by suits.

She looked even more ridiculous with here black and red highlights that I could see outside of her dark lab.

"Was there something you have to say?" Asked the judge's assistant with an irritated glance.

"Yes there was." I told her, then turned so I was facing everybody.

"Neal Caffrey just confessed to me that the bonds were his work." I told them in an as-a-matter-of-a-fact voice.

"In return for the four year deal we agreed on." I finished.

Lin gave a big "WHOOP!" and came over and hugged me, while the judge gave a "Good work."

The two lawyers, sat back, much more comfortable that their job was practically done.

"Hey Lin, you want to have lunch." I asked her, turning for the door.

"Sure." She smiled, and grabbed a worn Spider-man back pack from a chair in the corner.

_Of course, _I thought, smiling a little.

We walked down the road to a little deli, where we met El.

"El, this is Lin, she's been working with me on Neal's bonds." I said.

"And Lin, this is my wife Elizabeth." I finished sitting down.

The two women shook hands, then sat down as well.

"So Lin," started EL, picking up a menu. "How do you like New York."

"Oh I love!" She acclaimed in her loud voice. "It's so amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it." El chuckled, unused to Lin's weirdo ways.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, curious.

"Tonight I hope, I just need to give my statement in court, and then I'm home free."

"You're giving a statement?" I asked, sitting up straight. I didn't know that.

"Yea, I didn't know either, these are the only clothes I've got."

She said pointing down to her knee-high motorcycle boots.

"Oh, would you like to borrow something?" El said, an at that I drifted out of the conversation.

El and Lin headed of some where, and I went back to check on Neal.

_Caffrey! _A small part of my brain scolded, but I let it go not really caring.

As I stepped into his holding cell, I noticed the two guards standing at the back of the room talking.

And there was Neal chained to the wall like a murderer.

_It's his own fault. _I tried to tell myself, but still felt bad for the kid.

"Hey hows it feel?" I asked, just like the last time.

"It sucks." he replied bluntly.

I chuckled, glad that he had accepted it.

"Well," I said, in an apologetic way, "I got you the deal."

He looked but at relived.

"Peter," He sighed in a happy voice. "Thank you so much, I don't-"

"Hey it's OK." I said to stop his babbling.

He nodded slowly, and took in a breath.

"Alright, well when is the trial?" he asked

"Some time today, I hope." I stated repeating Lin's wish.

He kept on nodding, but didn't say anything.

I heard a knock on the door, and I turned to see Neal's attorney enter.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." I said, holding the door open for the young women.

"Thank you." she said, then kindly returned the favor by slamming the door in my face.

I sighed, and went to look for my wife and my scientist.


	11. Neal goes to prison

**OK sorry this is kind of confusing, it takes place in the court just after thy read him his sentence but before everyone leaves. It's because I wanted a court scene, without actually having any of the court scene because I am sure I would get some of the legal stuff wrong.**

* * *

The court was almost empty, and I liked it better that way.

I had gotten four years, just like Peter had promised.

I mean, it still sucked, but it was better than eight years, or seven, or six, or five.

I took in a happy sigh, and glanced over at Peter.

He was hugging the forensic scientist, the one who had deep black hair.

I thought about telling her good job, being the first to ever cath one of my fakes, but I decided not to.

I sat there in my chair waiting for a guard to come along, when I saw Agent Burke walk towards me.

I shifted as much in my chair as I could to face him, putting on my cocky smile.

"So Caffrey, you ready to go?" he asked, motioning to my complex cuff system.

"Yes." I said simply, upset by his lack of greeting.

He walked me out to my truck and got me settled in, then sat up front with the guards.

And the whole time he hadn't said a word to me.

I had thought that we were kind of on friendly terms, but I guess I was wrong, which hardly ever happens.

Had he played me into confessing? Been nice to me to me so he would get the full credit for my capture?

I hoped not, but it didn't really matter to me, because now he really was like a father to me.

Show up, use me, then leave me, and when he couldn't leave me deal with me, in my mind that was a father.

And, I mean, that's what he had done, so I guess he fit the bill.

_Oh well_, I told myself. _You don't need a pet cop._

But I was still hurt, for some reason, _and your just going to have to deal with it,_ I reminded myself.

Peter interrupted my moping though when he pulled me out of the back of the truck.

I had never even been to a prison before, and here I was entering one where I would be stuck for four years.

How ironic.

We walked through the snappy cold, and Peter hit a big buzzer.

He spoke into it, until the door was opened for us, then we walked in.

Peter immediately snapped my cuffs to a waiting pole, then walked away to do some paper work.

When he was finished he walked over to me, started to undo my cuffs.

"Good luck, Caffrey." He mumbled, before pullng me into the hallway.

What was that? Did he care about me or not?

Then I saw the little smile he gave me, and laughed at myself.

_Your never wrong._ I told myself, and noded at him.

* * *

I had only been in prison for a few hours and I was already bored.

_What to do, what to do._ I sang to myslf.

Then a sudden idea knocked at my mind.

I heaved myself up and made my way over to the little desk-like thing that they had provided for me.

I settled down, put a pen to a piece of paper.

_Dear, Peter  
Happy birthday._

* * *

**One more chaptor you guys!  
So I wasn't sure if this sounded kind of slash-y but I really wanted to show that Neal respects Peter, and this is how it came out.**

**Please review, it makes me happy.**


	12. Peter gets his card

The judge dismissed the court, and Lin came jumping over to me.

"We did it, we did it, we did it!" she sang in my ear, somehow managing to jump up and down, and give me a big bear hug at the same time.

"We did, now I've got a prisoner to transport so..." I let my sentence drop, as I started to peal Lin off me.

"OK," she whined. "I've got to go anyways." she remembered.

"Call me when you get home." I instructed, worried about the coming storm.

"Yes sir, Mr. Pushy." she joked, walking out of the court with El.

I turned to Neal then, and I realized I had to stay professional.

I was an FBI agent, and I coudn't go around adopting my cases.

And when I stepped up to him I simply did my job.

"So Caffrey, you ready to go?" I asked, holding my hands out for his cuffs.

He got a puzzeled look on his face, and he looked like someone had forgotten his birthday.

"Yea." Was his simple, uninterested answer.

We walked outside, and I loaded him into the truck without a word or a problem.

I led him into the prison, and then I started to worry.

Could I really just leave this kid here all alone? It didn't seem right.

So after I had finished the paperwork, I put my back against the gaurds.

"Good luck, Caffrey." I mummered into his ear.

He blincked, a shocked look entering his eyes.

I smiled at him, then continued with my work.

And like always, when he didn't have some smart-ass remark, he just nodded at what I said.

**

* * *

**

**2 weeks later**

"Thanks Lin" I said as I sorted through my mail.

"You want to talk to El?" I asked, flagging down my wife.

"Sure." Lin and El replied at the same time, so I handed to phone over.

I settled down at the kitchen table caussly sorting through my mail.

Then I saw something from the prison, and I paused dropping all the other mail.

Had Neal done something? They probably would have called me.

Was he okay? I hoped nothing had happened to him.

I tore it open, and was totally shocked when I saw an amazing sketch on a folded piece of stationary.

I flipped it open, and read the simple message, that had been left in Neal Caffrey's hand writting.

_Dear, Peter  
Happy birthday._

* * *

TAHDA! 9976 words and most of my christmas vacation, and you have my first completed fanfiction!

Please leave you final review!

-babybluepineapple


End file.
